


The Future Of The Kiss

by noneveragain



Category: Bandom, Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: AU - teacher/student, Anal, Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, Dom!Frank - Freeform, Hair Pulling, Kitten!Gerard, Lack of lube - uses spit, M/M, Spanking, Student!Gerard, Teacher/Student, Top!Frank, baby boy!gerard, bottom!Gerard, breath play, daddy!frank, delinquent!gerard, mentions of spanking, over a desk sex, sub!Gerard - Freeform, teacher!frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneveragain/pseuds/noneveragain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collab I did with @bandomboy on wattpad! It's a small teacher/student Frerard oneshot with some added characters from other bands as well. </p>
<p>Gerard Way was just a simple teenager who enjoyed getting into trouble. But when his teacher, his hot teacher, Mr. Iero "punishes" him it leads to something greater. Something Gerard has never had but has missed out on and is thankful, oh so fucking thankful, for Mr. Iero and his hormones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Future Of The Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't write this by myself, I wrote it with my friend who doesn't have an ao3, but he does have a wattpad! It's @bandomboy ! <3 hope you enjoy this! 
> 
> Yes there is daddy kink!

"Vic and Mike bring the spray cans and paint, Gerard and I will fix the tools to get inside the building, alright?" Oliver directed.

No one at school knew what was going on behind the bleachers right now. The rest of their PE class was out on the field, running laps while the boys were here planning how they were going to vandalize the school.

They all were pissed at the principal for threatening to expel them if he caught them vandalizing again and well, the boys just love to push their luck. Oli was the most experienced in vandalism, and most of the time he had gotten away with it. Everyone remembered clearly the first day Oli appeared in the middle of math class, a smirk on his face and ripped jeans. Apparently he had gotten expelled from his last school, having completely trashed a classroom. Gerard and the rest brought him in in their "gang" directly.

"Alright, everything is set up and planned now?" Vic asked, leaning against Oliver.

"Everything's fixed. We meet outside the main builiding by the back door. Then we get inside through the window on the  right hand side of the door by using a crowbar. We spray-paint all the doors and maybe trash a classroom too. If we get caught or seen, they won't know who we are since we're going to wear ski-masks" Oli smirked, grabbing Vic's hand.

They all waited anxiously during the last period together, spray-paint cans in one backpack, black ski-masks in the other. They were more than ready. The bell rang and all of the students poured out of the classrooms making their way out to the busses and the parking lot. The boys grabbed their bags and rushed to their houses, getting ready to vandalize the school. 

Once it was time they all met where Oliver said. They quickly rushed inside and began to spray paint things all over the lockers and even some of the floor. They were all laughing to themselves as Gerard completely forgot to hand out the ski-masks. The security cameras catching all of them in the act. 

"Guys, let's trash this classroom!" Oliver softly bellowed. The guys immediately following as he picked the lock and opened the classroom door. They all began throwing desks and going through files and ripping them up and tossing them on the floor. Oliver, spray painting the walls and whiteboards, Gerard ripping up the documents and throwing office supplies everywhere, Vic and Mike both flipping desks over and knocking down shelfs. 

The room was a complete mess. 

Mission fucking accomplished. 

All of a sudden, faint footsteps was heard down the hall, getting closer.

"Fuck" Oli whispered angrily, spraying one of the tables with different curse words.

"Vic, do you hear that?" Gerard questioned shaking slightly. The door opened and they all froze, standing exactly where there were staring in horror as Mr. Iero, the teacher of the classroom they were trashing walked in. 

"What the hell are you guys doing? Oliver, Mike, and Vic I would totally expect this from you-" Mr. Iero said,  rolling his eyes. "But you, Way. Not you. All of you get out of here and go home. I'll see you tomorrow where I will duel put your punishments." He growled. They all grabbed their stuff and were on their way to leave when Frank stopped them again. 

"Gerard? Stay back. I need to have a word with you." 

Gerard groaned internally, not because he didn't like Mr. Iero, he did very much, he just didn't need another day where he got yelled at and had to walk home with an insane boner chafing in his jeans. Beacuse truth is, Mr. Iero was fucking hot when he was angry.

Once the boys left Gerard turned on the light and shut the door, making his way towards the teacher who was sitting at his big maple wood desk trying to sort some of the papers that were strewn across the floor.

"Sit down, please" Mr. Iero mumbled, sorting out papers on his desk. Gerard pulled out the chair that was closest, and sat down, gazing upon Mr. Iero's large, tattooed hands. Gerard's thoughts wandered away to how good it would feel to have those hands around his dick, and how it would feel to be stretched by them.

"Gerard." Mr. Iero sighed with a slight hint of annoyance in his voice. It made Gerard snap out of his daydreaming state and he looked at his teacher with a flustering hot face. "Yes?"

"I would've never expected this from you. You're one of my best students. Why?" Mr. Iero asked.

"We - we wanted to do, uh, something fun" Gerard responded, stuttering slightly. The teacher hummed quietly, tapping his fingers on his desk. 

"And who's idea was it?" He muttered.

"Oli's. It was his idea to trash this classroom too" Gerard answered simply, thinking that the punishment would be softer if he spoke the truth right away.

"Alright. You don't mind if I deal with your punishment right away, huh?" Mr. Iero spoke, a soft smile forming on his lips.

"N-no, not at all" Gerard stuttered out, his mind wandering away to all kinds of punishments. And not the innocent kind either. A scene popped up in his head, in which Frank had pushed Gerard onto his desk, pulled down his pants and spanked him with a ruler. 

"Good... Come here" Mr. Iero smirked, referring to a clean spot on his desk. Gerard obeyed, stood up and walked around the desk only to sit down again.

"Gerard... You've been a bad boy, you know that, right?" Mr. Iero spoke, the dominant tone in his voice made Gerard shiver.

"Y-yes, Mr. Iero." 

"Good." Mr. Iero stood up, lifted Gerard by his thighs and placed him in his lap. By now, Gerard was rocking a semi-hard on and the movements in his teacher's lap didn't make it better. He just hoped for the best when he noticed it. Mr. Iero's boner pressing against his ass.

"M-Mr. Iero y-you h-have a b-"

 

"Please call me Frank." Frank interuptted.

"F-Frank." Gosh, Gerard just loved the way the name rolled off his tongue, he just loved the way saying Frank sounded coming out of his mouth. 

"Yes baby boy?" Frank purred, smirking lightly and grabbing a small ruler from the other table and placing it right next to Gerard. 

"W-Why are you h-hard?" Gerard squeaked. He's been with men before but he would've never imagined that Mr. Iero would want to do anything remotely sexual with the younger red headed man. 

 

"Well, you do look hot in those skinny jeans baby." Frank smirked. 

"Y-You really thi-think so?" Gerard stuttered out, licking his lower lip gently. 

"Yes, of course. They show off your delicious ass in such a beautiful way way." Frank bit his lip, squeezing Gerard's ass lightly.

 

Gerard moaned softly, looking at his teacher with a pleading look present in his eyes and a lust clouded brain. 

"What is my punishment, sir?" Something in the way Gerard said sir, must've set something off inside Frank, as his eyes glimmed dark with lust.

"You'll see soon, baby boy" Frank smirked, running the ruler over Gerard's clothed ass.

"Please... Just punish me." Gerard pleaded.

"You really want this punishment, huh? You've been a naughty boy, and naughty boys get extra hard punishments."

"Just do it daddy..." The younger man's voice begged. Gerard had such a thing for spanking and the fact Mr. Iero wanted to do it to him made him shake. The intense desire to just rip off his teachers pants and sink down on his cock was so overwhelming but he refrained, already knowing it was going to happen eventually. 

"Oh baby boy, bend of the desk for me okay? Daddy's going to make this so good for you." Frank cooed helping Gerard turn around and place his stomach on the desk, the corner poking uncomfortably in his tummy but he was too lost in need and lust he didn't notice. 

Frank's had traveled up the top of the waistband of Gerard's jeans, hooking his thumbs underneath, Frank pulled them down revealing that Gerard had no underwear on. Frank already felt the dull ache in his jeans throb even harder and he brought a hand down to palm himself as he looked at Gerard's delicious ass. 

Frank grabbed the ruler from the side of the table and used his free hand to rub the tender pale flesh gently, feeling Gerard relax slowly and a small moan to emit from the back of his throat. Frank quickly brought the ruler down to smack Gerard's ass, causing the red headed boy to lurch forward, the side corned of the desk jabbing into his stomach as all the blood rushed to the bottom half of his body, his erection growing rapidly. 

"Fuck, again." Gerard pleaded, the tone of desperation that was present in his voice just turned Frank on even more. Without hesitation he brought the ruler down once again, but on the other cheek. "You like that baby? You like it when daddy spanks you like that?" Frank growled huskily into Gerard's ear, his voice deep and raspy and full of need. "Yes daddy, I love it. I love it when you spank me roug- Ah!" Gerard cried out as the ruler hit him hard at his back again, the desk end now being crammed painfully into his tummy. 

"That's my good boy." Frank growled in Gerard's ear.

Gerard nodded, whimpering softly as he stuck his ass back a bit just begging for more. The red prints of the ruler embedded on his back caused a sheer rush of pleasure to flow throughout Frank's body as he stared at the beautiful whimpering boy he had before him. Gerard was was literally unreal.

"Fuck me, p-please." The younger man begged turning himself around so he looks directly at the sexy teacher that's he's dreamed about this happening with. But this time it wasn't a dream, this time it was happening, it wasn't some fantasy Gerard had with his hand wrapped around his cock, it was a real thing. 

"Yeah? You want me to fuck you?" Frank asked, Gerard whining in complete loss of any formation of comprehendable coherent words because his brain was so clouded with lust. Frank pushed two fingers in Gerard's mouth, feeling him swirl his tongue around the digits mewling softly.

"Please Daddy please, oh god I'm so ready." Gerard begged, trying to force his bum to sink down on Frank's digits faster. He needed this now.

"Patience, little one. If you take this as the good boy I know you are, you'll get a reward later, okay?" Frank whispered as he slowly started scissoring his two fingers inside of Gerard, making him moan and whimper.

"Oh god daddy please! That feels so good." Gerard moaned writhing in pleasure as Frank pressed his fingers harshly against his prostate earning whorish moans from the student. 

"Such a good boy." Frank praised pulling his fingers out of the whimpering boy, wiping his hand on his pants before yanking them down, along with his underwear. 

"Wanna suck daddy off? C'mon baby, daddy's cock is here all for you." Frank whispered, seeing Gerard instantly drop to his knees made him ache even more. The younger man wasted no time in taking the tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the top and lapping up the precum that accumulated there. 

Fuck, Gerard missed sucking people off, and the moans that were coming out of Frank's mouth made the dull ache between his legs intensify. He loved making someone feel so good and the fact it was his teacher, the one he fantasizes about doing this too, made it all a million - no a little more than that - times better. 

"Fuck, someone's really good with their mouth." Frank praised, his head falling back slightly as his hips stuttered forward, Gerard skillfully using his tongue to massage the vein at the bottom of Frank's cock looking up at him with innocent eyes. 

Gerard ran his tounge across the tip again, wrapping his long fingers around the base of Frank's cock, and stroking it slowly, eliciting porn star quality moans from Frank, and oh boy, Gerard loved the sound of them.

The sensation of Frank's thick cock throbbing in Gerard's mouth made him ache. He wanted so desperately for Frank to just bend him over his desk and bang him like there's no tomorrow but he dare not disobey his daddy - or at least, his daddy for the night.

"Fuck, such a good boy... Daddy's gonna make you feel so good." Frank moaned, looking down at Gerard, his pink lips stretched to the point where the corners were whitening. Frank grabbed ahold of Gerard's hair, pulling at it, making Gerard gag slightly moaning around Frank's cock. 

Frank quickly pulled the boy up and bent him over the desk once again, lining himself up with the younger mans quivering hole as Gerard waited in anticipation. He's wanted this for so long. 

Frank pushed in all the way at once, Gerard having been properly stretched from the thorough fingering session they had a bit earlier. And fuck, Frank felt his release rapidly approaching. Gerard's tight walls clenching around his dick just intensified every bit of pleasure he was feeling. 

Gerard on the other hand, winced softly in pain the moment Frank decided to slam into him. He may have felt a slight burning sensation, but Frank's cock filled him up so good he didn't even think about it. 

"You good baby?" Frank whispered, tangling his hand in Gerard's fire red hair, pulling harshly at it. Gerard moaned in response and moved his hips back slightly to show Frank that it was okay to start moving.

"You like that huh?" Frank groaned lightly thrusting into the younger man, feeling his tight warm walls clenching harshly around his hard erection. The feeling so overwhelming, Frank couldn't help the words just pouring from his mouth. "You're so fucking pretty, fuck, taking it all so good for daddy." 

"Yes, fuck. Your thick cock feels so good inside me, daddy." Gerard moaned, reaching down to stroke his own throbbing dick. Frank quickly smacked his hand away. "No touching yourself,  prince." He smirked, leaning down to bite on Gerard's neck.

"O-okay daddy" Gerard breathed out, clenching his hand into a fist to stop himself from jerking off. Frank stopped moving for a few seconds to be able to reach for his tie on the floor.

"Have you ever tried breath play before, baby boy?" Frank asked as he ran the tie up Gerard's spine, his breath hitching at Frank's question. Gerard nodded, he sure had tried it, and he loved it.

"Do you like it, little one?" Frank's voice was deep with lust as he wrapped the tie loosely around Gerard's neck.

"Yes daddy, I love it." Gerard whispered, breathing heavily.

"Do you want daddy to choke you?" Gerard nodded eagerly, wanting nothing but Frank choking him. "You'll have to beg for it, baby" Frank smirked.

"Daddy, please choke me while you fuck my tight little ass, make me come untouched, make me unable to breathe" Gerard moaned, gripping the desk tightly.

"As you wish, prince" Frank moaned, pulling at the tie, cutting off Gerard's breathflow. He then slammed inside Gerard again, their thighs making a slapping noise. Gerard let out a strangled moan, the mix of not being able to breathe and the feeling of Frank's thick cock pounding inside him almost made him cum untouched.

"You like this? You like my thick cock pounding into that pretty little ass of yours while I choke you?" Frank breathed out loosening his grip on the tie just slightly to allow Gerard to breathe for a second, then quickly tightening it again. Gerard let out a strangled scream when Frank found his prostate, gagging slightly.

"Feel so good." Gerard moaned. The feeling of being so full was becoming just a tad too much and with the added stimulation of the lack of oxygen made it better. "You want me to pull your hair baby?" Frank asked, snaking his hand upward the moment Gerard nodded his head. Frank wasted no time in tugging the red locks harshly, eliciting a loud moan from the red headed - and now red faced - man. 

Frank released his hold of the tie and discarded it and began ramming into the boy, their bodies rutting against each other as the desk begins to move across the floor, leaving some permanent skid marks on the floor to be a constant reminded that this had happened. 

"Feels so good... Fuck" Gerard moaned, sweat dripping down his forehead, his hair a mess as Frank continued pulling at it, still going with full force. Bliss filled both men as Frank heard Gerard moan loudly and roll his hips back. 

"D-Daddy I'm gonna come!" Gerard moaned out, the feeling of his orgasm rapidly approaching was overwhelming his body and causing him to actually shake at the intensity of every emotion he was feeling. Frank pulled his hair back so hard his neck was straining but Gerard loved every fucking second of it. 

"You don't come until I do baby." Frank moaned, still thrusting rapidly into the younger man. Frank felt himself nearing the end but he just needed something more. They've already done all the shit that turns Frank on but he wanted Gerard to enjoy this as well. 

"You want daddy to do something for you baby?" Frank asked, his head rolling back in pleasure as he felt his orgasm rapidly approaching.

 "Just, pull my hair again." Gerard practically sobbed, Frank pounding into that bundle of nerves that got under Gerard's skin so pleasantly. They were both moaning their head off as Frank grabbed Gerard's hair and tugged as harshly as he could, the young mans neck straining against the pull but feeling wickedly amazing. 

"Fuck, I'm gonna come babydoll." Frank rushed out, thrusting in a few more times before pulling his throbbing cock out, it pulsating it his hands as Gerard watched with innocent eyes as Frank pumped himself rapidly, his come shooting out of his cock and covering Gerard's face. 

Frank was in a state of post orgasmic bliss to even see what Gerard was doing, but there the redhead was, pumping away at his pulsating cock, finally the release he's so desperately craved for came. 

Both men were panting softly as Frank got tissues to help clean up Gerard's face, which was still covered in come, and now the floor too, which was decorated beautifully with Gerard's spunk. 

Gerard looked up at Frank, licking his lips to remove the last of the come. 

"So, prince. What did you think of that?" Frank smirked, watching Gerard as he struggled with sliding on his skinny jeans over his butt, wiggling slightly. 

"I- I loved it, daddy." Gerard answered while buttoning up his shirt with his shaky hands.

"That's what I thought." Frank smirked bending down to get his tie. Gerard just gazed longingly at Frank; he just couldn't believe that this man just had fucked him, and used all his kinks to make Gerard feel so good. 

"Can I have your number, babydoll?" Frank asked, making Gerard shake profusely. 

"Y-yes, you can" Gerard stammered, taking Frank's phone in his shaking hands, typing in his phone number and named himself "Babydoll" in Frank's contacts. When Frank saw it, he smiled. 

"I'll call you tomorrow. You better head off home now." Frank purred, slapping Gerard's ass as he made his way out of the classroom causing a blush to spread over the young red heads cheeks. 

And let's just say, their lives have changed after that day at school.


End file.
